A Monument of You
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Past and Present, Future and Uncertainty. Changing timelines come with consequences and that is always true. Yet, if you love something even more that what's worth the consequence, does what befall ever measure up? INUSM
1. As the World Turns

Yes, like I need to start another story, just like I need another course...'Sighs,' pity the idea won't let me rest. I guess this is my way of saying hi.

I DON'T OWN THE 2 SHOWS CONTAIN THEREIN.

Ever wonder what it would be like if you changed the course of the future? What happened to the world that was there before you changed it? Did it just vanish, or did it perhaps spilt off to form it's own branch in the time line? These questions never haunted the ones that changed it, or even the woman that watch it. It was to save a young girl child they all loved, the candy-eyed, candy-haired, Chibi-Usa.

Though remember the thirtieth century was a time of war with the Dark Moon. This is where the story actually begins, at least for the heroine of the story. The beginning isn't kind, but maybe through the course of time things will realign.

"Damn it!" The green suited senshi shouted as she dodged another strike from the monster that looked to be a cross between a snake and a leopard. Interestingly enough it was beating her at the physical prowess of the Senshi of Jupiter. Snapping her neck back to dodge the next strike, her thoughts carried over what had transpired. The first wave of monsters that had attacked the castle had nearly wiped them out as it was to pass. This second wave was dragging on their reserves. "If only..."She muttered. Suddenly, the beast was struck with a glowing chain of hearts. "Thanks Venus." The warrior tossed out as she flipped her chocolate ponytail out of her emerald eyes.

"No problem Jupiter." 'Venus,' called back, as her glowing chain resettled on her hips. If one had time, they would be amazed at the ability of the senshi's to keep her long, sunny blonde hair, free of dirt, grime, and getting cut in battle. Also added was that red bow, which still flaunted itself merrily, as if taunting the beasts. Her sky-blue eyes flashed fire as she pulled her hand for another attack. "We can't keep this up forever." Venus mused, striking another creature with her whip. "Get the hell off the grounds of Serenity's castle you freaks!" She yelled at them, her whip snapping in time with each move she made.

"Venus," a voice called, "I do not think they are going to negotiate." A calming voice floated over. A flash of blue was seen as several monsters turned to ice. The rest was flooded out in despair reducing the numbers by half.

"I know Mercury, but one can dream." Venus replied.

"Dreaming would be illogical at this point in time." Mercury responded, as her navy blue hair moved against her neck. "We may have to fall to plan Delta." Mercury warned.

"Damn it, we haven't lost yet!" Another fiery voice yelled. Raven hair snapped with the temper, as she fried another creature.

"I know Mars, but it's only a precaution." Mercury reiterated.

"It's screwed up that the outer's have to guard the planetary quadrants." Jupiter added her two cents while kicking a demon's head off.

"Yes, but they are holding off the Dark Moon's reinforcements." Mercury reminded.

"Yeah, and a lot of good that's done." Mars quipped while driving her heel through another demon's skull.

"Fall back!" Venus ordered. The other three senshi followed their leader's command as they stepped toward the castle. "Mercury, any word on the King's position?" Venus asked.

"Negative, last that was informed, he was almost to the Gates with Small Lady." Mercury answered.

"Why the hell does Pluto have to stay at the Gates during the War?" Jupiter bit out.

"It was the last order the Queen issued before Demando put her to sleep." Mercury told her. "Also, with her there, Small Lady will be able to return to the past and correct this, she is our only hope." Mercury said.

"No!" Mars yelled, as she aligned her amethyst gaze with Mercury's icy blue one. "I will never give up on Usagi, she'll awaken, you'll see." Mars defended her best friend.

"Until then Mars, we have to defend our future." Venus cut in. "Now, high tail it back to the castle, I'm calling the activation of plan Delta." She ordered, and then summoned her largest attack to give the senshi some space. "On the count of three." Venus informed them. Counting silently, she kissed her fingertips to gather energy. "3, Rolling Heart Vibration." She whispered, and the orange-yellow heart tore through the defenses surrounding them.

"My turn." Mars quipped, and drew her arm back in a bow position. "Have a taste of my Mars Flame Sniper!" She yelled, and the red arrow pierced a line clear through to the castle walls. Venus leapt forward to join Mars who winked at the next inner. "Your turn Jupiter." She snipped with a smile.

"Right, Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter called, and the oak leaves that cackled with electricity broaden their breathing room. "Now to get to Mercury." Jupiter reminded the two. Venus and Mars nodded to the assessment, and turned to see Mercury readying her attack.

"Last chance for you to retreat." Mercury tried to convince the monsters.

"Hey Merc, less talking, more attacking." Jupiter cajoled.

"All right, Mercury Aqua Rhapsody." She gently summoned. The ice harp appeared in her fingers bringing tidal waves of water and ice over the monsters. "Clear." Mercury stated.

"Right, let's move." Venus commanded.

"Hey V, on your six." Mars called out, while pulling her bow of fire back. The arrow dead-bolted in the middle of the monster's skull. Venus had to let out an admirable whistle of appreciation for the shot.

"Nice, but right back at you." Venus said, and her chain of hearts was already flying through her fingers. Almost bewitchingly it wrapped around the creature's throat before beheading them. "Now, let's move it!" Venus yelled. Mercury nodded her assessment, and Mars followed, but Jupiter whirled on her heel.

"Time to give you a going away present." She merely cackled while her fingers practically crackled with lightening. "Guardian Jupiter, bring storm clouds, bolts of lightening, wind and fire!" She screamed, and the heavens above nearly split with the energy that tore apart the clouds.

The quartet ran into the gates only to see King Endymion drag himself in. Wearily he rested his lips against his communicator to report to Mercury. "No need Endymion-sama, we are here." Venus stated. The lavender colored King nodded, while limping into the castle. Mercury worried, rushed ahead only to find the King collapsed against the multi-facet crystal that held the sleeping Queen. The rest of the senshi followed after, and gave the royal pair a moment of silence.

"She made it safely, like I promised." He spoke in a whisper. "We need you desperately to awaken, again we need you to save us, save me..." King Endymion told her. Venus walked up and placed a caring hand on his shoulder. The other hand, she rested on the crystal with a hardened smile on her face.

"Serenity has never let us down before, nor will she ever, but for now we must do our job and protect her." Venus concluded. "We have agreed to plan Delta, you work on breaking that crystal." She instructed calmly. The King nodded, and the senshi walked to the middle of the crystal castle. "Right, I have the North Point." Venus stated, and stood on her symbol.

"I, the South Point." Mercury followed stepping on her symbol as well.

"The East Point is mine." Mars said, and stood upon her symbol of status.

"From the West Point I stand." Jupiter concluded.

"We the Inner Princess, hereby surrender ourselves to our planets in order to protect the peace." They stated together. "Hear Us, Obey Us, Empower Us." They chanted, and fell into a trance like state.

"North, Venus Power." Venus cried and her planetary symbol alighted as her soul power poured through.

"South, Mercury Power." Mercury called, her symbol glowed as her heart dazzled with her power.

"East, Mars Power." Mars chanted, her symbol blazed and her aura burned alive with her power.

"West, Jupiter Power!" Jupiter shouted, her symbol burst alive, blending into her power.

The four senshi stood shoulder to shoulder, their colors glowing brightly. An invisible shield surrounded the castle, shredding the enemies that were to close as it spread. None, but the pure souls can pass through, but the Inners's would not be able to keep it for long. Five years at the most could they hold it without rest, hopefully the King could free the Neo-Queen before then.

White hair with blue tints brushed lightly against the pale forehead. An ivory glove covered hand reached up and pushed the bangs away from the cold eyes revealing a mark. The mark of the Dark Moon was etched upon the brow, the crescent black moon pointed downward. Revealing to the world exactly what the soul color was of this individual. Prince Demando sighed, a weary grin on his face as he watched the images. He could care less that the little Neo princess had gone back in time. She after all was not what he desired, and screw what his advisor Wiseman wanted. His eyes trailed back to the sleeping Neo-Queen, the woman he would possess to be his bride. Yet, he would have to wait, as the senshi's shield surrounded the Crystal Palace. Not that it mattered, it would give him time to put his plan into action.

First, he would allow the little Neo Princess to succeed against his past self, which was only an image, and against Wiseman. Did the fool really think he knew not who he was? The bloody Death Phantom, he had no doubt that the Neo-Queen's past self would be able to defeat him. When the little princess returned he would have control of the future, and then he would capture her. His eyes turned to what his past mirror was up to, and they widened when they saw what the princess turned into. However, 'Black Lady,' was boring, and did not possess the will or the purity of her mother.

Yet, when she returned, he too would brainwash her, but not to turn against her parents, just her father. His generals interrupted then, informing him they had control of everywhere, but the main castle of Crystal Tokyo. "Very well, now go, disperse the eight large shards of the Dark Crystal into the planets's cores." He ordered. 'Now, for the second step, to drain those meddlesome senshi of their powers.' He murmured in his thoughts. This of course would take time, but he was willing to wait for Serenity. "It's too bad they just won't surrender." He muttered out loud. "After all, Sapphire fancies one, and Rubius fancies another." Demando remarked. "Ah, but then again the senshi are loyal to the Queen, and when she is mine, they will be loyal to me." He waved his comment away and turned back to his favorite past time, Queen watching.

A month and a day passed before Demando found the satisfaction of his second step working. He could see the four colored lights dimming and fading away. Before long, he would possess the power of all the senshi. The outer senshi had been captured earlier on a recon mission, and drained of their powers. Yes, they were stronger, but they had also been blinded by estranged tactics. Never the less, he only needed the Pluto Guardian's power, but she would be the last.

Then what should appear, but the dainty little princess who was all smiles. Realizing what she expected to see, he allowed a major illusion to spread over. Said little princess ran directly to her illusionary smiling parents, and right into his trap. First, however, he needed Pluto's powers. While keeping the pink princess in the illusion, he made his way to the Gates, he had been here once before.

"You won't get away with this." Was his greeting as he appeared.

"Yes I will, and you'll help me," He countered, "You can't save your Queen." Demando commented. "Since you know what's going to happen, why don't we make this easy?" He offered.

"No, I will change this course." Pluto stated strongly.

"I think not." Demando said as he snapped his fingers. Wisps of energy flew into his fingers, as Pluto began to struggle.

"What is happening?" She bit out.

"Well, since you won't be around, I'll tell you." Demando informed her. "Awhile ago, I traveled through your precious gates while you were dead from the whole Pharaoh Ninety fiasco, and place a shard of the Dark Crystal in your planet." Demando stated. "Since you never check the past, I knew you would never know." He added. "Anyways, it's been draining the planet dry for awhile now, I just activated the surge to me, your power is the last." Demando commented, and Pluto fell to her knees. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of the Queen." He cackled.

Demando reappeared in the Thirtieth Century with a whistle. Walking straight up to the trance pink haired princess, he picked her up and walked away. One hand gripping the dark crystal that pulse in anger with the senshi's powers. Elsewhere King Endymion fell to his knees in sorrow.

"My Earth, My Queen, My Love, We have failed." He said. "Demando controls all, and now has our daughter." Endymion told the crystal.

"You know, the Queen hears and sees, in her dreams she answers." A wise voice informed him. Endymion whirled to face the priest of Elysion. "The Queen, and your daughter would not want you to give up hope." He continued.

"Helios, what can I possibly do?" He pleaded.

"Anything, but for now, rescue your daughter." Helios instructed, and then faded from the moon. "I'm sorry, but I cannot stay on this plane of existence for long." His voice carried even after his body disappeared.

"Yes, but can I even do that?" Endymion questioned to the empty air. "I'm so lost without you, My Love." Endymion whispered while leaning against the crystal prison of his wife. "You are so much stronger then I am." He stated.

Right, well this is an Inu/SM cross, staring who else, but Usagi, however the senshi are going to play major roles. Warning the next chapter is slightly more mature with darker themes. Yes, it will be a Sesshomaru/Usagi romance, again slow going. NO SESSHOMARU IS NOT RELATED...that remark will make sense later. See you later WCB. P.S. Please review.


	2. Still She Sleeps

Right, well, I guess I am in a writing mood. Warning Implied rape and character death.

_'Still she sleeps, and the world she protected needs her now, yet still she sleeps.'_ An old quote chased through his forehead as he struggled through Demando's fortress. Chibi-Usa, his precious little bunny had been kidnaped by a man obsessed with her mother. For a minute or so, he hated his wife. In retrospect, this was her fault, for being so wonderful, for being protective and being cased in crystal. If only she had listen to him, stayed inside where she was safe, where he could protect her. Then to have his daughter dragged into this war was ludicrous. His own true family ripped asunder because his wife had to be to kind. She should of followed his advise and sealed the Dark Moon in Nemesis instead of merely banishing them there. Yet, his heart sorrowed for his Lunarian Queen, his love, who slumbers safely in the crystal prison.

His hand felt heavy as his sword appeared in subconscious defense, as he neared the core of the domain. The onyx doors swung open in a welcoming gesture. Shock spread through his system as he saw who sat perched on Demando's knee like an obedient daughter. "Chibi-Usa?" He questioned, as she had nearly aged to her mother's present years.

"Chibi-Usa?" She inquired. "Why no, I'm Black Lady." She scolded cheerfully.

"Lady, that isn't how we greet guests, what would your mother think?" Demando scolded lightly.

"Quite right Papa." Black Lady agreed, and rose from his knee. She dropped a perfect curtsy before standing with a smirk.

"Lady, go to your room, I wish not for you to see this." Demando ordered.

"Yes, Prince Demando." Lady stated and faded into the dark hallways of the Nemesis castle.

"What have you done to my daughter?" Endymion yelled.

"She is no longer your daughter." Demando sneered back.

"Have you brainwashed her into believing she is yours?" He asked.

"Hardly, I merely concocted the fact that she was born from her mother via the crystal." Demando explained. "She views me as her father figure, because the Queen is to be mine." He finished before standing up with a lazy stretch. "Now, shall we, I wish for your death quickly, I have things to do." Demando commented before launching a strike with a thin rapier that had appeared in his hand. "Don't be careful, the tip is poison, please scratch yourself." He instructed, dodging the heavy handed hit.

For awhile it was a marvelous dance between the King of the White Moon, and the Prince of the Dark Moon. However, it was fruitless, as Demando was fresh while Endymion had been fighting for awhile. With a quick lower block followed by an uppercut, he unarmed his opponent. Yet, Endymion refused surrender and charged with fist flying. This melee barrage was ended as he flew by, being nicked by the tip of the blade.

"Foolish, you are going to die now." Demando stated.

"That maybe so, but your plan is ruined too." Endymion returned before using his fading energy to leave the castle with the senshi's powers in hand. Demando screamed angrily before following, but he was much to late. He arrived in time to see Endymion smash the dark crystal against the crystal prison of the Queen. However, instead of breaking, the crystal flashed and melded with the prison. With his last few breaths, Endymion freed the golden crystal from his chest and pushed it against the prison.

Both watched as the golden crystal floated gently above the sleeping queen, protecting and healing her. Yet, the whole time the prison never shattered, and Endymion finally closed his eyes in defeat. His last breath was a cry of pain as Demando shoved a boot tip into his back.

"To die on your knees like the dog you are, you never deserved her." Demando told him. The King could not answer as his breath wasn't his.

"My liege!" Two voices cried as they skittered into the room.

"I was wondering where you flea bags might have gotten to." Demando commented as he turned to the white and black cats that had a grey kitten on their back. "Now, to ride the moon of you three." With that he conjured a ball of negative energy and shoved it toward the cats. "Scream for me." Demando ordered, as the cats turned Meta-human in order to protect their daughter. However, the energy consumed them all, ripping them apart slowly. Their dying screams is what he considered his wedding march as he approached the sleeping Queen.

"Now my lovely, it is time to free you." Demando stated, his hands raising to chest level. Waves of discolored light fluctuated between his fingers as he reached toward the crystal. As his fingers touched they began to burn, and a wave of energy threw him away from the queen. "No, this cannot be!" He yelled. Eyes frothing with anger he summoned all his energy to throw at the prison. It merely rebounded, missing him by mere inches. "Fine, if I cannot have you now..."Demando gritted out, and his imagination was almost toyed with the proud expressions of the senshi and king standing protectively in front of their queen. "Then I shall have the princess." He told them, and with a swish of his cloak, vanished from the destroyed Crystal Tokyo.

His white pristine boots clicked against the darken floor as he headed toward Black Lady's room. He pushed the grey door open with a heavy breath. "Princess, come to me." Demando demanded. Black Lady rose obediently and approached him demurely, as she was still a lady. Wrapping his possessive arms around her, he nuzzled his head into her neck. For a second she purred before her still buried purity kicked up. Slowly she began to struggle trying to gently push him away.

"No." She murmured.

"I am your _King_!" Demando informed her before tossing her to the bed.

"No!" Black Lady screamed and shoved harder against him, but she was no match. Especially when he brought out his third-eye to cease her struggles. Black Lady may have inherited a lot from her mother, but unfortunately she inherited her father's will. So, she was beaten and used in Demando's anger as her mother's substitute while she could only cry silent, motionless tears.

This would go on for years as Demando's army ravage and plundered the Earth her parent's loved so much. However, since she was still imbued with dark energy, but had pure energy coursing through her, her crescent mark changed to a left pointed moon of lavender. Soon she was pregnant with new life, and Black Lady wept. On the eve of her baby's birth, she took her own life along with her child's, there by returning the crystal to it's rightful owner.

The Queen who still slept...

If Demando had been angry before, he was furious now, as he had felt a surge of that damned Silver Crystal revive the fallen senshi, but without their warrior powers. They infected his earth, slowly seeking out the last of the human race and reproducing.

Time continued evolving and once again the senshi passed away, but normal deaths. Their lines still strong in the blood of the humans they had blessed. Though time is a funny thing, as also the monsters had evolved into something more, something more demonic...With the passing of time, so was the legend of the Lavender Crescent and the Sleeping Queen. Passed by word of mouth and written in stories that would herald the Feudal Era.

The priestess once known as Midoriko, gave her soul to become the Shikon no Tama, but before that she once sought out the Lavender Mark Demons. These demons were the lore keepers of the Lavender Crescent, whose ancestor prayed to her and was blessed by her cursed mark. The demons were gifted with great and terrible power, each one carrying the mark. One of the mark is suppose to have a great destiny, it was only assumed that the marked would be female.

Yet, it was the Warring Era, where peace was sought constantly. Midoriko had a peace treaty with the Thunder Tribe, who ancestor was supposedly the Amazon woman of Jupitarian Thunder. Along with the water tribe of mermaids that had descended from Neptune's Goddess. The Ice god held the blood of the Mercurian Knowledge Bearer to which she was also friendly. So, the priestess was well known, and well liked, but that worked against her as well.

For when the demons, who had started the war heard that, they began to seek her blood. At the birth of the Feudal Era, after Midoriko's sacrifice, Demando of the Dark Moon had wasted away. As with his last few breaths had sought his queen out once more. Laying his hands against the terrible prison, the Golden Crystal flashed wickedly, denying him of life.

Yet, still the Queen slept...and a young male demon was watching his mother.

Sesshomaru was a terribly curious child, he would wonder for days on end why his mother kept staring at that statue in their garden. There was nothing powerful or fascinating about it, nothing that he could tell anyway. His mother denied his ability to enter the garden until she had invited him. He had just turned a hundred today, and figured it was his right to see what was in that garden, what was so fascinating about that statue. Also, what the purple crescent on his forehead meant, as he was teased about it. It looked girly, and he was called feminine, which he despised. However, his father was Lord of the Western Lands, and he wore his father's marks with pride. Never minding that fact, he waited for his mother to leave before he snuck into the garden.

His golden eyes alighted on the statue, and they grew in amazement. The statue was white marble, and was etched in a forlorn Queen, as she had a crown. His eyes stayed on the golden crescent that pointed upward on her brow. Eyes were made of sapphire and seemed to glisten with diamond tears. The white marble was sculpted in a wide-brimmed dress. Now Sesshomaru could see why his mother stood in front of this statue, she was a pretty lady. "Sesshomaru!" His mother's scolding voice came from directly behind him, and he whirled to face her with a raised chin. He was proud of taking a step to ambition, to having fulfillment.

"Sesshomaru..." His mother muttered. "Sit here, and I will tell you a story." This story would be the last his mother ever told him, as the next day she was captured by an army of humans. She was raped continuously, as the humans had the nerve to camp on Western Land.

His sensitive ears heard his mother's cries every night, and Sesshomaru began to grow cold to the sound. His anger about his father began to grow, as his father had went to fight some campaign for humans in the Northern Lands. More then a seven full day ride away from the castle. When his mother escaped from the humans, she was vengeful and mean, her behavior making no sense. Yet, the whole time, her crescent mark still glowed proudly, so that is why he promised to keep his instead of slicing it through. When his father returned, he did not try to soothe his mate, instead he told his young son he would have to put her out of her misery.

One night, while he thought Sesshomaru was sleeping, Toga, the InuTashio, approached his wife. Raising his lethal blade, he cut her head off, all the while his young son watched. When Sesshomaru turned eighteen, he followed his father on one of his outings, and found that he was consorting with a human! She was also with child, an abomination from both races. Sesshomaru's attitude became unapproachable, and his heart turned to ice.

Yet, still he visited the statue, slightly confused at his actions. Occasionally, he would hear his thoughts drift back to the story that was once told to him. _Still the Queen sleeps..._

I have a question, that needs an answer. Since I have so many unfinished stories, which one do you want me to finish first? This story, which ever it is, will be focused upon solely which will then be finished. Please review and vote. Right, as I said, Sesshomaru is not related to Serenity, merely marked by her line's protection. Please read and review. Much care WCB.


	3. Waking and Wonderment

Raven hair dropped passed brown eyes of fiery passion. Two loops of hair brushed the ivory skin of the budding priestess. Her miko outfit was slightly big on her as she had just been initiated into the circle of priestess that guard the Shikon no Tama. Gently she played with the pink jewel with a bemused expression on her face. Kikyo sighed as she placed the jewel back on the stand. She did not wish to be chained to the Shikon, as great of a honor as it was, she wished to follow in her mother's line instead.

Her mother's line, according to rumors, had descended from the '_Sleeping Queen's,'_ best friend Lady Mars of the Burning Fire. With that ancestor, they were meant to seek out the _'Sleeping Queen,'_ and free her. However, so far they had been unsuccessful in their quest to awaken the queen. Kikyo had the feeling it would be her that would awaken the Queen. Yet, the dream was squashed as she was entrusted with the Shikon no Tama. Angrily she turned to it, and toyed with the idea of tossing the bloody jewel away. Huffing she stepped away, and instead walked to the aging priest who had guarded the jewel before her.

"Sir, may I have a moment?" Kikyo inquired quietly. The priest turned away from his other dark haired student Tsubaki and instead nodded to Kikyo. He followed after the brooding Kikyo before she deemed it the right time to speak. "Sir, you know who I descend from?" Kikyo began.

"Of course," the priest returned, "which is why you are the best choice to guard the Shikon." the priest responded.

"Sir, an honor it is..." She tried, but the priest cut in before she could finish her sentence.

"Good, I would have it no other way, now I must continue my duties." He stated and turned away. Kikyo rested a hand on the back of the priest's robes.

"Sir, I DO NOT want to guard the jewel." Kikyo spoke, the priest turned curiously back.

"Kikyo, you never struck me as one who would shirk their duties." The priest commented.

"I do not, but sir, my line has another duty that must come first." She reminded tightly.

"Surely you do not believe in that old tale." He marked.

"Sir, how do you explained the natural ability of priesthood in each of my mothers's ancestors?" Kikyo inquired.

"Luck of the draw." The priest answered.

"Hardly." Kikyo responded.

"None the less, you must guard the jewel." The priest spoke.

"Then I request a sabbatical, to go on a soul journey." Kikyo stated.

"Fine, on two conditions." The priest conceded.

"What?" Kikyo asked.

"You find someone who can guard the jewel while you are gone." The priest listed.

"Done, Tsubaki can guard the Shikon no Tama while I am gone." Kikyo told him.

"The other is you must bind your soul to the Shikon." Was his other condition. Kikyo paused then, as it was a terribly serious thing to bind one's soul to the Shikon. The last person who did so was granted immortality, though normally such a sought after gift, it was actually a lonely existence. In the end, they wished their existence eradicated by the very jewel they protected. However, binding your soul to the jewel was a gamble, because if it ever fell into the wrong hands, they could control the person via the jewel. Yet, the other part of the gamble was, you never had a guarantee what the jewel would grant you, even if it did accept you. None the less, Kikyo must carry on the duty her family had been charged with by their ancestor. With a determine sigh, she turned fully to the priest and surrendered herself.

"I'll do it." and with that Kikyo sealed her fate. At fourteen years of age, Kikyo sold her soul to the very jewel she protected. Then she left on her sabbatical, and with that met a curious white haired demon named InuYasha.

InuYasha was perceived to be an extremely mean demon. Yet, there was two things wrong with that perception of him. One, he wasn't mean, merely defensive which was seen as aggression. As he had been an outcast by the world. The reason, is the second part of why ther prior perception was wrong. InuYasha is only half demon, the inu blood in him granted him dog like features, but did not disguise the human blood within him. In that, he could find no solace in his older brother, who snubbed him for what he was, and neither race wanted him.

None the less, Kikyo could see the loneliness that lived in his soul. So, she would kindly allow him to watch her as she fought, ate, sang, whatever. Her journey as it was, led her to many dead ends about the _'Sleeping Queen,'_ and she wondered if she would ever find the Queen Her answer, or her greatest lead, came from her silent shadow, who approached her at one of the campfires with questions.

Kikyo sighed, she found herself doing that a lot lately. It had been a quarter passed of her sabbatical gone and yet, she was no closer to the Queen. Soft steps behind her had her tensing with a hand resting on her longbow, as she was constantly attacked as a female human priestess. None the less, her coiling for attack was waved off by a low rumbling voice, that she was lucky to hear occasionally.

"Why are you journeying?" InuYasha's voice crept down her spine and into her stomach. It was comforting and warm, Kikyo savored it for as long as possible before answering.

"I am searching for someone." Kikyo answered. It was silent and Kikyo figured that the conversation was over, but instead she was greeted by a soft thump. Sliding her brown eyes to the their very corners, she was allowed the vision known as InuYasha. In the conniving moonlight, it cast a hypnotizing glare around his silver-white mane of hair. Her fingers stretched forward to reach a few strands that had blown haphazardly close to her. However, they really began to twitch as she saw the taunt ears of white upon his head. Kikyo wondered once again what they may feel like, and ached to touch them. Then she found her eyes tracing his bewitching face with his golden eyes, and lips that belong to a god. Silently guilt crept into her cheeks turning them red, as she recalled many of her dreams that included him and her locked in a kiss. She was broken away from her dream by his voice.

"Is it a male?" He questioned, and Kikyo wondered if she heard an infliction of jealously in his tone. Vying that it must have been her imagination, she answered him.

"No." Kikyo answered.

"Oh." He sighed out, and this time Kikyo could of sworn that there was relief.

"Why?" Kikyo inquired.

"Um, no reason." InuYasha responded, his face was tinged red, but Kikyo figured the moonlight was helping her imagination. "So, why are you searching for someone?" He asked instead.

"Awfully curious tonight aren't you?" Kikyo teased.

"No, I just um..." InuYasha stumbled, but Kikyo laughed kindly.

"No matter, I'm searching for the _'Sleeping Queen,' _but so far I've had no luck." Kikyo told him.

"You mean the Lunarian Queen?" InuYasha tried to clarify.

"Yes, why?" Kikyo asked, her attention fully on him.

"I saw a book in my brother's library on her..." He mumbled out.

"Could I see this book?" Kikyo asked eagearly. InuYasha turned his face away while seeming pensive. Crawling a little on her knees, she kneeled in front of him and turned his face back to hers. "Please?" She begged, and InuYasha crumbled.

"Fine." He muttered his agreement. Thus Kikyo found her luck changing, and she leapt toward him, tackling him with a hug. Then coughing at her behavior, she scurried off of him, and turned away embarrassed. Too bad she turned away before she saw his matching blush on his cheeks. "I'll take you tomorrow, go to sleep, I'll guard you." InuYasha ordered then he leapt up toward the tree he had recently descended from earlier.

"Thank you." Kikyo said, but she found it to be to the empty air once more. None the less, InuYasha had heard her, and nodded with a small smile to her.

Morning dawned with promise, and Kikyo found herself being carried in the demi-youkai's arms. Flicking her eyes curiously to him, she was greeted with an answer. "You were taking to long." InuYasha offered as by way of explanation, keeping his eyes forward.

"Oh." Kikyo commented. Yet, InuYasha didn't relinquish her from his arms, though his excuse was it was quicker just to carry her. Her musings silenced as she was graced with the sight of an aging castle with an aura of warning. Seeing InuYasha glance from side to side, she ventured a question. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Checking for Sesshomaru." InuYasha answered.

"Who?" Kikyo inquired.

"My brother." InuYasha clarified.

"Oh, why?" Kikyo enquired.

"We aren't on the nicest of terms." He muttered. Kikyo didn't say anything to that, but she nodded to his explanation. Neither noticed that they were being watched by another with golden eyes.

"Well, that's putting it mildly, little brother." His silky voice slipped out as he followed the two. He was curious as to why InuYasha would dare venture onto his grounds, much less with a human. As this was the reason neither had been slain yet. His answer was found in the large library left to him by his mother, and he felt a tinge of anger as he saw what they had grabbed. His fingers had all ready snapped, and quite easily his whip of light curled around the claw that dared to touch such a sacred object.

"What are you doing?" He questioned and was met with two scared gazes, though with InuYasha's pride he would never admit to it.

"Merely borrowing a book." Kikyo answered the man who held InuYasha's claw in a glowing, dangerous whip.

"You never struck me as the type to read _InuYasha_." The other man commented, though InuYasha's name seemed sneered out with disgust.

"What business is it of yours _Sesshomaru_?" InuYasha spit out with equal venom. Kikyo seeing as the situation was about to become a hazard spoke up.

"Please sir, I am a descendant of Lady Mars, our line has been charged with the awakening of the Queen." Kikyo explained hastily. Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow, before turning away from the pair.

"Leave now, and take that useless book with you." Sesshomaru ordered, and the pair left quickly. What Sesshomaru spoke was the truth, as he had memorized that book a long time ago. His memory had never failed, so he had no doubt had memorized it word for word.

A sigh escaped her as InuYasha landed outside the boundaries of the Western Lands. Without thought, Kikyo planted a thank you kiss on InuYasha's cheek. Though a few minutes later she realized what she had done. Turning to apologize, Kikyo was caught in the spell of InuYasha's golden gaze. Slowly he lowered his head, and Kikyo froze...Only to find herself being nuzzled softly by the adolescent InuYasha.

Honestly Kikyo didn't understand the seriousness of this action, not that it would have mattered to her if she did. As it was the beginning of a courtship according to demonic rules. None the less, she chuckled softly before hugging the half demon. Minutes more InuYasha stopped and let Kikyo down from his arms. Smiling she turned her attention to the book, and she gave such a shout of triumph. Curious InuYasha poked her in the side in his way of asking what.

"All the things I need to summon the Queen, reside in my home domain." She informed him. InuYasha nodded before picking her back up with a sweep of his arms and rushed off.

Days later, as the journey was much quicker being carried by InuYasha, she arrived back home. As she walked toward the village, InuYasha disappeared into the treetops. Though Kikyo was hardly worried as she could feel his penetrating gaze upon her. Stepping quicky through the village, she entered the shrine that housed the jewel and found the priest with Tsubaki. "I am back sir." Kikyo stated as she entered.

"Good, then you must resume your duties." The priest commanded.

"Not yet, as a sabbatical is a year, and I still need time to summon the Queen who slumbers." Kikyo returned.

"Very well, but you can still guard the Shikon no Tama correct?" He asked.

"Yes." Kikyo responded. Neither noticed the growing jealously in Tsubaki as she was blatantly ignored by the pair.

"Then guard the jewel while alighting to the duty left by your ancestor." The priest ordered.

"Fair enough." Kikyo conceded. With a nod, she reached for the Shikon no Tama, clasping the jewel around her neck. However, before she could return back to InuYasha or even begin collecting the items needed to summon the Queen, she had a stop to make. Entering her home she gently roused the sleeping bundle that was her younger sister. "Kaede, I have a gift." Kikyo bespoke as she tickled the younger sibling.

"You got me the herb I wanted?" Kaede asked sleepily as she rubbed the sandman's evidence away.

"Yes." Kikyo answered, handing over a wrapped plant.

"Now I can help Luc." Kaede chirped as she tumbled in haste to escape the house. Kikyo shook her head, before picking out clean robes. Humming she walked to the lake and preceded to wash, again forgetting her constant watcher.

"You guard the Shikon no Tama?" She heard InuYasha question, and she squealed in surprise. Whirling around she ducked under the water while covering herself.

"What?" Kikyo asked while blushing furiously. She could of sworn he winked before he turned his head.

"I said, you guard the Shikon?" InuYasha repeated.

"Yes." Kikyo answered.

"I see." InuYasha remarked, while stretching slightly.

"Why?" Kikyo inquired.

"No reason." InuYasha answered.

"Hmm, InuYasha?" Kikyo ventured.

"What?" He mumbled back.

"Will you help me raise the Queen?" Kikyo asked, and watched as he turned toward her to show her his expression. Forgetting once again in his presence that she was bathing.

"Sure, _Kikyo_." He answered, and Kikyo withheld a gasp, it was the first time he had said her name, which sent pleasant chills up and down her spine.

"Thank you InuYasha." She returned, and InuYasha nodded while hopping away. Kikyo then noticed her state of dress, or rather undress, her face dyed red. Ignoring what had happened she finished scrubbing and then swam toward the waterfall that was just down the stream.

Reaching the waterfall, she quickly scanned for any males, including InuYasha, before sliding up the rock and under the falls. It was terribly non prudent to cleanse the soul by baring the naked body, but the priest said it was better this way then using the ceremonial robe. Then she slipped into mediation as her thoughts melted away into the very stream.

_"Ginzuishou, awaken!"_ A female voice ordered from within her dreamworld. She had felt her precious soul gem return to her from the death of her daughter and her granddaughter. For eons she mourned them, but she had been visited by each spirit which promised they could all come back. All, but her precious Endymion, he had surrendered his to Hades and could no longer return as his existence was torn apart. He had not fully believed in the Neo-Queen, who would return, and his sorrow tore his existence apart. The golden crystal was dismayed in his choice, blatant weakness, and therefore sacrificed his soul. _"Kinshou release!"_ She ordered once more, and the gold crystal stopped twirling. With the silver Ginzuishou pulsing, it left for it sense it was time for the sleeping queen to awaken as someone was aligning the spell.

Kikyo panted, as she crawled down the last ledge of the large cliff. "All right, who's idea was it to plant this herb all the way up there?" She asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Some human." InuYasha's voice startled her, and she bumped into the jagged cliff face, injuring her elbow.

"Ah!" Kikyo yelped favoring her elbow. Immediately InuYasha was there checking her over. "I'm all right." Kikyo reassured him as he nosed the mark.

"Is this the last one?" He inquired tightly.

"No, I need one more." Kikyo responded.

"Where?" He asked.

"Across Lake Sui." Kikyo returned. "Just a small boat ride." She added.

"Fine." With that he scooped her up and bounded away. Landing on the lake shores he dragged the boat over and gently placed Kikyo in. Hopping in after he grasped the oars and paddled to the small shore on the other side. "Where is is?" InuYasha asked.

"I'll get it." Kikyo told him. Yet, her protest was negated as he huffed and scooped her up. "InuYasha, I am not unable to walk." Kikyo informed him and was ignored. Sighing she instead directed the stubborn demi-youkai to the blue herb that was needed. Snagging a couple, they were back in the boat and across to the familiar shores.

As Kikyo stepped upon the wooden pier she miscalculated and stumbled. However, like always InuYasha was there to catch her, and the spell began again. This time it was different, for InuYasha figured it was time to move on and gently captured Kikyo's lips with his own. Warmth flooded them both as Kikyo responded, and the herbs fell from her hands.

Later, after their expression of affection, Kikyo gathered the herbs and wandered to her fire. Arranging the herbs in a symbolic order she raised a dark red herb with forest green leaves. Gently she painted a symbol of Pluto upon it before casting it onto the fire. _"Pluto of the Distant Time summon forth the spirit forgotten."_ Kikyo chanted as the smoke of the fire turned garnet. Moving on she picked up a dark purple flower and carved a Saturn symbol upon it. "_Saturn of the Sorrowful Fate bring forth the spirit forgotten."_ Kikyo commanded, and the garnet flame was joined by an amethyst one. Ignoring the changing colors she picked the next herb. The bulbs were a light teal, initialed the symbol of Neptune, and she stared at it before tossing it in. "_Neptune of Tidal Waves invoke the forgotten spirit."_ She persuaded, a teal light joined the other two. Another herb was in her fingers, this one had light yellow bulbs and the symbol of Uranus upon it. "_Uranus of the Proud Winds allow the forgotten spirit."_ Kikyo stated and sandy yellow flame danced with the other three. Then she paused and raised herself away from the flames. Stepping away she waited for night to truly fall to complete the ritual.

"Why did you stop?" InuYasha questioned. He had been concerned for Kikyo, because she had grown cold over these couple of months. Not to him, but to others, as she was focused upon her tasks and only that. As such her people skills suffered and the light Shikon dimmed a bit, but InuYasha cared only for Kikyo.

"There is distance between the outer senshi and the inner senshi, much like the planets they are named after." Kikyo explained.

"Whatever." InuYasha muttered and instead nuzzled her neck to calm her. He had felt her tension all day, and it was beginning to irk him. InuYasha couldn't wait until the ritual was done and the Queen was summoned. His intended mate would be fully his then and he would be human by the power of the Shikon. "Mmm, it's almost twilight." InuYasha rumbled in her ear.

"Indeed, I must continue." She informed him. He huffed but let her go, the scents of the herbs were bothering him. Already in her fingers was a full green herb and she was sketching the symbol of Jupiter in it.

"_Jupiter of the Amazon Strength and Thunder arise the forgotten spirit."_ Kikyo invoked, and a forest green flame jostled the prior four. She waited to see if the five flames would entwine before she could continue. A tight breath later they were all dancing merrily together. Kikyo picked up the next herb and felt tears come to her eyes. The herb was completely red with a flower of ruby blossoming upon it. With a tired sigh she etched the symbol of Mars upon it. "_Mars of the Burning Fire shove forth the forgotten spirit."_ She cried, and a fiery red flame wrapped around the others. Slightly anxious she picked up the blue herb that she had retrieved from the shore of Lake Sui. Scratching the symbol of Mercury upon it she tossed it into the fire. "_Mercury of the Knowledge Ice Bearer surrender forth the forgotten spirit."_ Kikyo instructed and an ice blue flame tentatively joined the others. Her fingers wrapped around the last herb and she marveled at it. It had slightly gold leaves and a proud yellow bud, without pause she carved Venus's symbol in it. "_Venus of Love Incarnate strive forth the forgotten spirit."_ She instructed and sure enough a merry orange-yellow flame bounce into the others. Kikyo dug her pale fingers into the soil and tosssed into the flames. A golden flame with blue strands filtered through. Finally she reached for the only rock that laid at her feet. It was flawlessly white and had several small cracks in it. Now she only had to wait for the full moon to reach it's zenith. That however wouldn't be for several hours yet.

"Put the moon rock down and come here." InuYasha demanded. Kikyo uncoiled from her lotus position and instead slunk over to her InuYasha. She was turning into a beautiful fifteen year old and would have to find a husband soon before the village head picked one for her. However, her InuYasha was to become human and she wanted no on but him. With that thought in mind she wound herself into her demi-youkai's arms. "_Kikyo_." He softly growled and she shivered. She had found out that he was mighty possessive and protective. Not that she minded, because sometimes she could be the same way.

"I love you InuYasha." Kikyo purred in his ear and softly kissed him before curling into his lap to watch the bewitching flames. She found the familiar weight of InuYasha's head on her shoulder as they watched the flames together. Time passed pleasantly and the moonlight struck the flames, without prompt Kikyo hurled the moon rock into the fire. "_Hear your servant and your people, arise Queen of the Forgotten Moon!"_ Kikyo summoned and swore she felt a second spirit cry it with her. "_I beseech you come, and restore the Earth you loved."_ She yelled. As the last syllable died out the flames morphed together and melded with the moonlight. The light shot back to the moon and everything went black. Kikyo was granted a vision of several people standing before her.

_"We thank you for awakening the Queen, the rest is up to her."_ Their voices spoke. _"Now sleep and forget was has happen until it is time."_ They ordered and both Kikyo and InuYasha were asleep in each other's arms.

_"You know, they kind of remind me of Serenity and Endymion."_ One of them mentioned. All was heard was groans before another voice it's dissatisfaction.

_"Venus, do you ever give up?"_ was grumbled out and the spirits faded away.

For the first time in centuries sapphire blue eyes snapped open. A loud shattering sound was heard as the crystal prison broke apart. Raining shards of the prison hit the marble floor and the tinkling herald the awakening soul. The Kinshou, figuring it was time to find it's new owner disappeared. Long cascading blond hair fell around the youthful face and for the first time in a while she took a deep breath. **_"Senshi._**" She called.

For future reference, Kinshou means gold crystal. Kin-gold, Shou-Crystal. Anyways, this story is Kikyo/InuYasha friendly.

Kagome/Hojo (Yes, I am going to follow the Naraku storyline.) Miroku/Sango(Given.)

Koga/Ayame (Much as I love him, not going to be a major player.) Ami/Saffir Sapphire (All in good time.)

Rubius/Rei (Do not ask...)

Demando/Tsubaki( Again do not ask.)

Michiru/Haruka (Feel no need to mess with this.)

Makoto/Hiten (Wow, thunder pair.)

Minako/Bankotsu. (I think this couple will be understood later.)

Hotaru/Suikotsu (I'm thinking Sui...But, I'm not to sure, up for vote or suggestion.) Please review and vote on which story you think I should work on. So far I have 2 votes for this one, one to Stella's Secret... much care, WCB.


	4. One With Golden Eyes

Eyes of sapphire blinked wearily, as the halls of the castle echoed with the howls of ghosts long since passed. As Neo-Queen, the souls of the forgotten shouldn't bother her, but she was still Usagi at heart. So, no matter how foolish the fear was, she was anxious to leave and find one of her sister-friends. Guilt also followed the fear rising with the moment as she breathed in the stale air. Stretching her fingers upward, they struck the metal that composed her crown, and she flinched. She had forgotten about the symbol of power that still resided upon her skull. Lifting it off, she tucked it away in her dusty space pocket. Though as her fingers slipped in, they bumped a few random objects.

Sighing she pulled one object out and stared sadly at it. Photographic memories stared out at her as she glanced over the small square. A wedding picture, specifically one of her own wedding pictures. Included in the picture was herself of course, her Neo-King, and her human family. Being as she was the bride, she was foremost in the picture on the right. Neo-King Endymion, or he was Mamoru at that time stood to her left. Behind them was her blue-haired human mother crying silent tears of happiness while smiling. She, her mother, was leaning up against her brunette haired father that was resting a proud hand on both newlyweds. Her young brother, sandy-haired Shingo was in front of their parents with his red-headed girlfriend Mika. Who in the end became his wife as well, a charming couple they were. Shingo had married about twenty years into her reign, and the wedding was grand for the young duke. Reminiscing brought a terrible pain in her chest where her heart resided. Then she placed the photograph away, as it brought up feelings of sadness and failure. Her fingers played within her space pocket as if musing the fact that she failed the crown she wore. Knowing the other objects were frozen memories in pictures she did not retrieve them. Finally her fingers struck her old weapons and she sighed sadly, but gained an iota of courage to continue. At last she faced the hollowed halls of the demolished castle and began to search for signs of her family.

"Luna, Artemis?" She ventured, because they were never far from her. Her eyes traveled the room, and in essence they were still not far from her. Forever eternal guardians watching over her, she took a shaky step forward.

There laid the burnt corpses of three meta-humans with cat tails. One still had it's white pantsuit, which denoted it to be Artemis, whose body was still kneeling protectively in front of his wife and child. Walking closer she gazed at him in sorrow, when she approached, she said a small prayer for him, and moved on to the other two. Anxiously she checked the next body, hoping fruitlessly for life, as Luna was the closest thing to a constant mother to her. Yet, even as she looked on, Luna hugged another to her, but no life passed through her lips. Her eyes fell on the young girl in Luna's arms, and shook her head, there was no life in any of them. Sorrowed she kneeled before them, and cried tears above them giving small prayers for their passed souls. However, her wandering eyes landed upon two other corpses that she sorrowed for.

Laying on either side of her broken crystal prison was a male body. One with bluish-white hair, and strong aged-lines, still remarkably unblemished for his age. His eyelids were half open, as if pleading for forgiveness for his actions. She reached over and slid his eyelids closed, gently brushing his dark crescent. Serenity shook her head as she laid a forgiving hand on his brow. "I can only hope you find peace in the afterlife." She wished kindly, and then turned to the one who held her heart.

His face was still as youthful as the day she fell in love with him. Except for the age lines around his eyes and jaw that defined who he was. Raven hair with navy blue tints and lavender shading rested lightly against his skin. The lavender suit and cape he wore was torn in various places, but not enough to uncover vast spots of his toned body. All in all he looked as if he was only resting after a spar with the Senshi Uranus and Jupiter. Laying an ivory hand on his cheek, the image of resting was shattered by the ice cold aftermath of death. In his hand was the sword that he always carried by his side, and the one that slain any who rose against him. The Neo-Queen moved her hand to his eyelids then, and slid them over the empty, but accusing glare of the navy storm eyes of her love. "Forgive me my love, for I could not wake in time to save you." She whispered to him, and then rose. Closing her eyes she focused on trying to find one of her friends. For now she ached for companionship and comfort before whatever she must do afterwards. Her senses touched a faint instance of a burning flame and she smiled. "**_Mars_**." She spoke. A flash, then she was a vanished memory, and the last spirit of the fallen millennium was gone.

Kikyo groaned in protest to the light picking at her eyelids. Fearing her protest was useless, she awoke, and was surprised by bemused golden orbs. She smiled kindly at him, and snuggled deeper into his arms. Her mind settling on whatever happened last night, and then she sat up in surprise. InuYasha glanced down at her in shock, and wrapped a caring arm around her. "What?" He inquired.

"Last night, I cannot remember it!" She yelped, and InuYasha smiled soothingly while he searched his own memories. His expression became a mirror of hers, as his also remained oddly blank and foggy. Then he shrugged, he had his love, who still had the Shikon, so he was not worried.

"Mmm, don't worry, it seems nothing bad happened." InuYasha consoled. Kikyo nodded and settled back into his arms with a small smile. Her memory might be foggy at best, but she knew that she was with the one she loved. The charming moment was split apart as a flash of white and silver appeared before them. Hastily they fell into fighting positions, only for they to drop them in shock a second later.

"It's her, the Queen!" Kikyo stammered out in shock, as the light solidified and centered on an upturn golden crescent moon.

"Mars, how good to see you again." Was the serene voice that curled over them. During the night, Kikyo's bands had fallen out of her hair, giving vast resemblance to her ancestor.

"I'm sorry my liege, but I am not Mars, she was my ancestor though." Kikyo spoke up, the light cleared away then, and they were greeted by the glory known as the _'Sleeping Queen.'_

"Oh, forgive me, I am dreadfully sorry." The Queen spoke. "Oh, and none of that 'liege,' stuff, I always hated it." She added. Kikyo blushed and looked down while InuYasha stared on in amazement.

"Then what should I call you, majesty?" Kikyo inquired.

"Ah, Serenity if you please, or no, how about Usagi?" The Queen answered. "Just not Odango Atama like your predecessor." She muttered. Let it be known that InuYasha could be mischievous at times, and he found this to be a mighty good time.

"Odango?" InuYasha snickered out, and Kikyo joined. Usagi groaned at the pair before sighing.

"I should have known." She remarked. "So you are Rei-chan's descendant." Usagi commented. "You look a lot like her, except for the brown eyes." She mused. "Oh, and you're a priestess too!" Usagi yelped excitedly. Kikyo blushed at the joy that brimmed from the queen.

"Forgive me for saying this, but you sure do not act like a queen." Kikyo commented.

"Ara, Rei use to say the same thing, just without the forgive me." Usagi stated. "None the less, show me the world that has bypassed me in my sleep." She ordered. Kikyo and InuYasha nodded before he was struck by inspiration.

"Yo, change your clothes." InuYasha muttered. Usagi looked aghast while Kikyo sighed and then lightly slapped him.

"What he means is that you stand out a bit." Kikyo clarified. Usagi nodded while waving a hand over her body, her clothes melted into a white kimono. The only marking upon it, was on her right breast, which was a golden crescent moon entwined with a long stem red rose. In the old days of her reign it was the mark of the royal family. Kikyo glanced at it in wonder if any would remember such a brand.

"Um, first could we visit Rei-chan's grave, I wish to say hello to my best friend." Usagi requested. While ignoring InuYasha's comment about, '_if she starts speaking to the dead I'm out of here,'_ Kikyo nodded. Gesturing for the queen to follow, she led her up a narrow path, bypassed a large, grand graveyard to a much smaller cemetery. For awhile the Queen merely stood there as if wondering what she should say.

"Oi, Rei-chan, what's with this small unmarked grave with nothing but your symbol?" The Queen questioned, then she smiled gently. "Then again you always enjoyed the simple things." She mused. InuYasha and Kikyo stayed quiet as they remembered the senshis sacrifice. "Though didn't you know Rei-chan, you always deserved better, you all did." With that said, she waved her hand again, and the stone shuttered before sprouting upward. The bones surfaced and returned to a flawless body of ivory skin, raven locks with violet highlights, and peruse violet orbs. A clear coffin made of see-through ruby encased the woman, as her red dress of status appeared. The last was a crown of gold encased with multiple rubies and the symbol of Mars in the center, along with said symbol also appearing on her brow.

However, the trio was surprised by a ghostly figure resembling the body laying in the coffin appearing before them. "Hey, Odango Atama, still late as always." The ghost chided, and the Queen pouted. "Now, now, I'll be back someday, after all senshi's never say die." The spirit reminded and then handed over a glowing jewel. "Do me a favor though, Odango, find the rest of this ruby please?" Mas pleaded and Usagi nodded. "Oh, and Odango, there is something you need to hear, would you other two please excuse us." She stated, and Kikyo hauled InuYasha out of the graveyard while scolding the curious Inu.

_"Sleeping Queen of the White Moon who has risen, behold your fallen empire and your King not beside you. Sorrow not, for the Kinshou has found the soul companion of yours once more. The only clue to his identity, is that the crystal is reflected in the eyes he has. Beware though, as though the clue may be as misleading as his personality. Search out the Lavender Crescent, and may all be restored..."_ Mars's spirit dictated before fading out. Usagi quickly tossed a pale hand out, grasping at the fading image.

"Please Rei-chan, you can't leave me again!" Usagi cried out, and the spirit merely smiled as her dark locks vanished into thin air. "No, not again." She murmured, and was clasped from behind by warm arms.

"I may not know a lot of personal details about my ancestor," Kikyo started, "I doubt though that Mars would agree to you morning like this." Kikyo informed her from behind. Usagi sighed and leaned a bit into the woman's embrace.

"True, but I tire of losing them again and again." Usagi marked.

"Remember though, she said she would be back." InuYasha bit out as he stood beside the two females. Usagi nodded, and then her ginzuishou flashed from her chest.

"You are right old friend, time to seek the others out." She spoke to the crystal. Usagi turned her attention to the pair behind her with a small smile. "By the way, how did you know that I needed some comfort when Rei-chan sent you away?" She inquired and met with an amusing sight. InuYasha had tilted his head down, ears flat and a small blush on his cheek, while Kikyo merely stared pointedly at him. Usagi laughed softly while giving them a peaceful smile. "Your love is very pure, please keep it that way please." She ordered, then stood up from Kikyo's hug. "Now, I must go, but if you should ever need me, call my name." Usagi stated and then her form was swept away by a warm wind.

"Wait, which name?" Kikyo called out, but no answer was returned.

"Hmph, don't worry, it'll come to us if we need it." InuYasha pointed out. Kikyo nodded, and they walked off leaving the body of Mars in her ruby coffin. No one noticed the flicker of her symbol for the faintest second or that her lips moved in one message.

"Evil comes..." She whispered.

Speaking of golden, eyes of gold flashed toward the Easter Land where his brother currently resided. "Hmm, InuYasha.." Sesshomaru murmured as the pull of power tingled his senses. He felt his lavender crescent warm on his forehead and he reached up to touch it. Soothing warmth entered his veins, but he ignored it, withdrawing his fingers from the mark. He needed no warmth, and he brushed his long silver hair backwards to escape his vision. For a moment a playful wind entered his domain and ruffled his long white tail upon his shoulder. Then the moment was over as he shut the window with a snap. To prove that he needed no warmth, he removed his armor and opened his kimono to the cold air with his room. Only the upper half, as he was still a lord, which means he must be prudent. His musings were cut short, if that is what they were, on the flash of power by an interruption by his most loyal, if not most annoying servant. "What is it Jaken?" He bit out, the sound of his voice made frost seem warm.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I am afraid that the Western Lands are under attack by Oyakata." Jaken reported.

"Hnn, the Cat tribe here to get revenge?" He muttered. "Ready the troops for battle, I must destroy Oyakata, like the InuTashio before me." Sesshomaru ordered.

"You mean your father?" Jaken asked, and was promptly kicked out by the young lord. "Sesshomaru-sama, has a nasty temper..." He mumbled as he walked toward the briefing area.

Sesshomaru stared out his window for a minute more, absently resting his fingers on the lavender birthmark. Slightly annoyed at the timing, he did not notice his golden eyes glow lightly. Without pause he was out the four-story window and in front of the allies. "This will be the last time the cat demon tribe attacks, I need Tetsusaiga." He murmured.

InuYasha frittered about, anxiously pacing back and forth. Today would be the day he would be the day he would wish to be human. Absently he rubbed his golden eyes in thought, lately his right eye had been bothering him. It had an irritating itch as if something was caught in his eye. Ignoring it, he turned back to waiting, an almost blinding smirk etching on his face. Unaware of the attentions of something vastly wicked that was coming...

Usagi sighed, as she stood in front of a vast lake, it sung with Neptune's grace, but she could not find anything about her friend. Bloodlust was spicing the air, and she turned in the direction it sifted from. As Queen and protector of the blue star, it was time she ended these wars again. Feeling with her heart, she vanished once more...and something broke through the surface of the lake.

Landing upon the blood soaked ground, she noticed something exceptionally interesting about the bodies. Each and everyone of them were demons, meaning this was a battle between demons. Eyeing them closely she noticed some had dog like features, and some had cat like features. 'I guess the age old proverb about '_fighting like cats and dogs,'_ is still true in this day and age.' She mused. A sound had her tensing and she made to turn, but she was greeted by a chop to the neck. Wincing she tried to shake it off, but the world went dark, but not before she heard four curious voices.

End it right here...okay, next is Naraku's appearance. Let me explain something, I know that Sesshomaru found out that InuYasha had been pinned to the tree during the panther/cat demon attack (in the manga it was only a cat tribe.) As such, it will take time to get to where InuYasha is, especially since it's Jaken. During that course of time, the story will evolve on it's own please review. WCB.


	5. Something Wicked This Way Comes

It had been several hours as the fighting had continued, at one time it could have been a slaughter for either side. Yet, things happened predictably, leaving one side notoriously victorious, even though death visited both sides. Still, it was not the squall of the war between the inu tribe and the neko tribe that was held in breath.

As with each skirmish, one side increase in victory while the other declined, but the fate of the battle would be decided between the two leaders, as with any battle. So, disregarding the blood covered bodies sunned with various wounds, we turn once to the titans of this battle.

One was large, as tall as the trees he hid in, but now he was in the light. Brown fur covered everywhere, and with his armor he looked every inch the leader he was. It had been seven hundred years since he had last attacked the inu tribe. Though honestly he couldn't remember what the feud had originally been about, but it did focus on the Western Lands, or at least he thought so. Hissing, he tore apart one of the Inu's allies, tossing his body aside and reaching the area where the other opposing leader waited. It was time, as a cat's curse last seven years, whether it be seven hundred or seven thousand.

Oyakata hissed as he dodged out the way of a soldier's strike. He had not figured in that the InuTashio would amass such a great army in such a small time. Sesshomaru was definitely his father's son in that aspect, however he doubted that the young inu lord had the cunning his father did. Glancing over at his opponent, he held respect for his opponent, but the hate burned hotter. A foolish mistake that was about to cost. Yet, it was not to say he wasn't a planner, and with his backup plan, he made ready to place the motions. Turning quickly he called his four most trusted warriors.

Sesshomaru glared over the battlefield, it was hard to judge if he even noted the sustained losses, but he did fell the creature sneaking up behind him. The foolish cat leader had underestimated him, and that was a deadly mistake to make against one such as himself. Ignoring the tally of injured and dead, and ignoring the voice in the back of his mind that scolded his lacking ability to keeping his troops well against that of his father he turned to await his opponent. His ears catching on Oyakata's voice rising above the clashes on the battlefield, he couldn't help but smirking in triumph.

"Kouran, Shur-ran, Shun-ran, Toran." He called, waiting for his four generals. Three arrived, and he glanced heavily at them. "Where is Toran?" Oyakata inquired.

"Master Toran is taking care of the prisoner that has fallen into our grasp." The blue-haired cat demon spoke up.

"Prisoner, explain." He demanded.

"A blond woman, with a gold crescent, might be the consort of the Tashio sir." Kouran stated.

"Ah, very well, now I want you to stay away from battle." Oyakata ordered.

"Why sir?" Shur-ran spoke up.

"To resurrect me in case I fall." Oyakata stated.

"Indeed, your word is our command." Shun-ran answered for them.

"Good." Oyakata commented.

"Sir, the woman that was captured..." Shur-ran started.

"Yes?" Oyakata pressed.

"She looks a lot like the one called the _'Sleeping Queen.'_" Kouran muttered.

"How..interesting," Oyakata mused, "treat her well." he spoke, and then turned back to the war he had started. The trio vanished in silence, and just in time as the silver-haired inu lord appeared. "Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, shall we?" Oyakata enticed.

"Fool." was the only word to escape the lord, as his whip flashed in a signal. Suddenly thousands of arrows rained down above the large Neko lord. Oyakata felt those tips pierce him, and his life slip away, but not before echoing the feline's curse or imparting some words.

"It is you who is the fool." Oyakata returned. "For I have the one who matches the '_Sleeping Queen,'_ and will never disclose the information." Oyakata continued. Sesshomaru's eyes widen slightly as he drew back his claw.

"Fool, to lie as you draw breath, next time beg for mercy." Sesshomaru whispered menacingly before tearing the large demon's heart out. With the leader slain the more cowardly of the attacking army drew away, leaving injured comrades to their dark fate. However, there was still many demons left that were neither dead or injured. Sesshomaru turned toward the East, and mused over something. "Jaken better have faired well..." He stated. It had been five whole days since the toad youkai left, and in that time the world had changed.

Rewinding time back, we follow the younger Inu as his love pins him to the sacred God Tree. Betrayal coloring both their hearts as they stare each other down. Though what led up to these turn of events lay in the evil that has begun to infect the land.

Kikyo couldn't believe it, as her amber brown orbs began to fade. Her love, InuYasha, had his claw buried up to the mid-arm in her side. A cruel, cold smile was twisting his haunting gold eyes into something unrecognizable. Slowly he pulled his claw out, dragging her pain to it's most excruciating. The light in her eyes began to darken, and she swore as the darkness overtook her that he would pay. While this was happening Kikyo could not recall what the Queen had promised and therefore could not her on it. Kikyo would have left this world at this moment, had not the spirit of her ancestor dragged her back up.

"Do not surrender so easily, make him pay." Mars whispered in her ear. It was known in her time that Mars had a major dislike of the other sex, except her grandfather and Yuuichirou. Being descended from the passionate planet, Kikyo found the will to rise in vengeance and strike down her betrayer.

InuYasha hopped over the burning building while laughing, the Shikon no Tama was right where Kikyo had promise it would be. A smile lit his face, he would soon be human with his love. Minutely he was curious as to why many of the villagers were trying to shoot him down. Yet, he shrugged it off, as the village had been attacked and probably thought he was one of the one's that attacked it. With a spring in his step, he promised he would return to help as soon he was human and together with Kikyo.

Leaping among the forest he head to where they had promised to meet. As he reached the God Tree, he felt an arrow impale his chest and meld him to the tree. With tiring and failing energy, he turned to see who would end his life. Pain far worst that what originated from the arrow struck his heart. There stood Kikyo in her everlasting glory, his love, her bow situated in a draw position, which was still singing from the shot. His heart couldn't comprehend what his mind knew to be true. Kikyo, his love, had just betrayed him and sent him to the underworld with no explanation. With all he could muster, as he was only feeling betrayal and hate, he sealed their fate.

"I'll kill you." He growled out as his eyes shut, and resting beside him was the cursed jewel. Kikyo stumbled over to where the jewel rested and picked it up. Without turning an eye to the youth she had just impaled, she let one tear slip. Striding away with failing pride, she made it to the gates of her village the jewel being crushed in her fingers. Crashing to her knees, she was greeted by the sight of her young sister.

"Kaede, burn me and this accursed jewel." She begged as the blood gushed from her. Her eyelids slammed shut as her head breached the ground. The young girl said nothing but nodded that her elder sister's wishes were to be done. While this was happening the Shikon no Tama was slowly burning into the soul of Kikyo and to what would be her reincarnation thanks to the jewel's powers and her for melding with the Shikon.

Jaken had arrived then, and took stock to what had transpired in the once peaceful place. Trooping further into the forest he lowered his head in a slight depression. Sadly he glanced at the youth pinned upon the tree and shook his head. "Sesshomaru-sama will get no help from the Tetsusaiga or InuYasha." Jaken muttered and turned away to return his lord's side.

Usagi stumbled lightly, catching her ankle in the uneven land. Running from the ones that had knocked her unconscious early in the battle scarred land. One string of rope was still swinging from her wrist which added to her tumble. She fell into a middle of a battle, between one inu general and two neko generals. Only for her world to recede as she was once again knock out from behind by two other cat demons. The red-headed male then escorted her away, as she would be a wonderful pawn against the InuTashio.

Dark hair mixed with silver faded fully into black as the wind tossed his hair around. Sickly amethyst eyes flashed in joy at the horror he had wrecked upon two wonderful lives. "This is only the beginning." He crowed. "Soon, this world will belong to me, all will bow before me." He chuckled. "Now to recover, as these new powers have drained me, and then after I shall retrieve the Shikon." was promised. However, his plan was disturbed as he felt the power of the Shikon vanish. "Hmm, oh well, it seems I won't have to worry about anyone rising against me, Ku ku ku." He bit out then turned his head to the sky. "I shall now be known as Naraku!" He announced and turned into a poisonous cloud drifting into the wind.

Silver darted into the dying sunlight, and strange eyes flashed. "I'm coming home son." Was laughed out as the light struck the Lavender Crescent upon the brow.

Kikyo died, InuYasha is sleeping and the war with the panther tribe is over. Next is Kagome and InuYasha's awakening, not to mention Usagi comes Neptune and Uranus's spirits. And who is this figure who finds interest in her? Please review. WCB.


	6. Unable to Stand Alone

Jaken stumbled as it was he couldn't decide if he wanted to hurry or not. As it seem that either would cause him major problems in the very near future. Being Sesshomaru's most trusted, and probably most abused servant was sometimes a real risk. Sighing he pulled his courage and readied himself for the pain that was sure to follow after his double dose of bad news. He immediately knew when he crossed into the Western Lands. It wasn't because he recognized the landscaping or any other landmark, but it was instead the aura that just screamed at travelers.

In truth the aura of the land normally reflected the leaders that ruled or watched over them. Jaken absently winced when he felt the aura squeeze the warmth out of him. A traitorous thought swam through his mind as he walked, it regarded the semi-peaceful aura when the last InuTashio ruled. He shook his head and bypassed the last human encampment before he truly hit Sesshomaru's lands. It was no secret that neither Jaken or Sesshomaru held no love for ningens, but the reason for human presence on the Western lands was denoted for another time.

Jaken impressively did not quiver in nervousness or show one once of anticipating the pain that was sure to follow as golden eyes stabbed through him. Nor did he shiver as the assessment was made by those eyes and the lips parted to let air out.

"Jaken." It was his name, stated, not spoken, and it was an order to tell him of the progress made. Though in this case, there was no progress to be made. His sharp but beady eyes did not miss the simple flick of a glance toward the direction he came from. Jaken would not be so disillusioned as to not know what the glance was for, it was a search. Then the golden eyes of his lord were back on him and it was time.

"Sesshomaru-sama, InuYasha is indisposed as is the Tetsusaiga." Jaken rushed out, and saw the golden eyes flashed.

"I see." It was short, and painfully to the point. Though fortunately or unfortunately, depending on who's point of view, a renegade demon from the other side of the war tried to attack. The key word was tried, as in a blink of an eye, the demon was clutching at the gaping wound of where his throat use to be. Jaken made no movement, hoping that Sesshomaru would not meet out punishment for his news. No matter what was described about his lord, as cold as the yokai maybe, his anger was hotter then any lava that could be found at the core of a volcano. Yet, he was spared as Sesshomaru merely bared his teeth and basically flew into battle. For a moment, Jaken forget his hard core and glanced sadly at his young lord. He had been a servant along with a couple of others under the past InuTashio, and had seen the young Sesshomaru. Would he ever get to see the young lord's smile again? That thought carried him into battle as he followed fearlessly after the whirl of grace that was Sesshomaru.

Toran grunted and laid his burden down. The waterfall of golden tresses had him smiling, he had grown up on the legend of the Lunaria Queen. It was quite a relief to actually have proof of a glorious legend. Absently he winced in retrospect to having to harm the queen, it wasn't like he wanted to. However, war is war, and he must protect his liege and honor. While he ripped a bit of cloth from his sleeve he heard a groan from the sleeping blond. He smiled slightly and gestured for Kouran to watch the Queen. Toran then ambled over to the riverside and dipped the cloth into the cool water. There was no worry of attack as they had reached the border of their tribe grounds which was no where near the Western Lands. He walked quickly back to the tribe only to be confused as the tribe was looking angry at a direction directly over his right shoulder. Belatedly he realized that the queen was no where in sight.

"Now, what's a kitty doing on my lands with such an interesting treasure?" A cocky voice asked directly behind Toran. Let it be known that Toran was no fool, and he knew immediately who stood behind him. As one would always know their next-door neighbors as it were.

"Koga-sama." Toran greeted back as he turned to face the blue-eyed wolf demon. He was lord of the Eastern Lands, who didn't mind the cat tribe residing on it as long as they didn't cause trouble. Fairly nice, extremely loyal, and fiercely protective which caused Toran to gulp. In hindsight, he had forgotten that it was mating season in the Ookami tribe, and shouldn't even be caught dead on the main land of their home.

None the less it seemed like Koga was in good humor, as he merely shrugged and smiled. "Kitty." He mused back. Toran withheld his rebellious tongue at the taunt, he hated to be called Kitty. "Now, I'll be taking this interesting treasure, and I better not catch you on my lands for three weeks Kitty." With that a strong wind picked up, and the wolf demon was gone.

"Damn, he got the White Queen!" Kouran shouted. Toran huffed and hit his head with his palm.

"Damned indeed." Toran echoed, and urged the tribe onto safer lands.

Koga basically ran to his caverns in the waterfall, the smell of mating was strong but he shrugged it off. None of his tribe interested him in that way, so he merely ignored it. However, his younger pup of a brother was with his newly made alpha female. Yes, Koga was the alpha male, but wanted nothing to do with the alpha female, he found her far to flightily. Shoving off his thoughts he instead look at the new prisoner that was held in his arms.

Blatantly he was curious as to what the cat tribe was doing with a uniquely colored ningen. Koga wasn't like most demon lords, who either hated humans, or barely tolerated them. Personally he found them interesting, as they were many dimensional in personality like yokais. Though that didn't mean he promoted species mixing, and he himself wasn't that far gone on humans. However, he didn't toss out half-breeds or look down on them. If they had yokai blood in them, they were family. Personally he thought some humans would be better as yokai, as they acted like them, more then humans but that was beside the point. Shrugging his shoulders at his confusing thoughts, he instead gazed steadily at the female in his arms.

Her eyes were closed as he noted, and his arms were warm at the amount of blond hair that draped them. What caught his attention was the golden crescent on her head. "Well, there goes the theory of her being human." Koga mused, as the design radiated energy so it wasn't a mark etched into the skin. "What did ningen's call it again?" He asked as he prodded the glowing symbol. "Ah, tattoo." Koga submitted, and a groan issued forth from said female. For a second his mind echoed a story that was told to him when he was little. Something about a Queen and moon, but he shrugged as the story was merely that a story.

"Uh, what hit me?" The blond female asked while her eyes squinted. Koga was riveted on the blue eyes that were revealed, they were almost cousin to his eye color. "Haruka?" She asked and Koga blinked. Now how could a ningen know of one of their patron gods? Her eyes must of finally focused because she gasped. "Umm, forgive me." She offered and struggled to stand, which was a little difficult with Koga holding her.

"Ne, how does a ningen know of one of our patron gods?" Koga asked as he released the blond.

"Gods?" Usagi questioned.

"Yes, Haruka." Koga responded. "God of the Wind." Koga added, and Usagi couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

"Mou, Tenou Haruka, was a girl." Usagi giggled out.

"Impossible, then how could she mate with Michiru of the Waters?" Koga bit out.

"Magic." Usagi answered and turned her head away sadly. It was then that Koga remembered the story that was once told to him.

"Lunarian Queen Serenity?" Koga prodded.

"Usagi, it's Usagi now." Usagi corrected softly. "So, if Haruka is your patron god, do you have a shrine to her?" Usagi asked turning to look at him. Koga nodded, and gestured for her to stand.

"You'll have to be quiet." Koga warned.

"What, why?" Usagi asked.

"It's mating season." Koga answered and chuckled in good humor as he saw her blush. "Come on Queenie, let's visit Haruka." Koga urged and led her around the deeper part of the dens.

"I guess Queenie is better then some things I've been called." She mumbled as they stopped in front of a large carving of one of her protectors in royal armor.

"Now, I always thought Koneko was a good nickname." A familiar voice echoed, both Koga and Usagi nearly blanched.

"God of the Wind?" Koga asked curiously.

"That's goddess's, wolfling." Another familiar if not more calmer voice brooked.

"Michi-chan." The God of Wind whined, and a gentle laugh followed.

"Mou, the two of you haven't changed at all." Usagi chuckled out. "At least you have statues, Rei-chan just had a symbol marked grave." She added in thought.

"Well, Koneko, as much as we would like to chat with you.." Haruka trailed off, she was no good with mushy stuff.

"What Haruka is trying to say is you need to seek out Setsuna-san's soul." Michiru spoke up. Usagi nodded, and looked beseechingly at them. "Hota-chan should be able to help you locate her." Michiru offered after she caught Usagi's look.

"No, we don't know where Hotaru's soul is." Haruka added, sounding slightly put out.

"Ne, it's all right." Usagi waved it off.

"Come back and visit us at any time Highness." Michiru stated as she started fading.

"Be good Koneko." Haruka ordered and looked over at the other in the chamber. "Ne, I think we shocked the wolf." She stated and then laughed uproariously. "Keep an eye on her wolf." Was the warning before they heard a slap. "Ow Michi." Haruka's whine was the last thing that was heard.

"Right, now where in the world would I find Hota-chan's soul?" Usagi question as she walked out of the chamber. Koga woke from his trance as she walked pass him.

"Whoa, hold on Queenie." Koga halted, and Usagi sighed. Stopping she actually turned and looked at him.

When she actually looked at Koga she was shocked, before she smiled grandly. The long black hair was tamed by a ponytail which draped over his right brown furred shoulder. Sparkling, teasing, starlight blue eyes twinkled at her. She laughed not even bothering to study him further.

"What?" Koga question.

"Haruka must of freaked when she noticed her descendent looked remarkably like Seiya-kun." Usagi explained while clutching her sides.

"Okay." Koga offered, more confused then before. Though he shrugged it off as having to do with the past.

"Though, Seiya-kun's hair was longer." Usagi mused while shrugging. "Ne, now what's your name?" Usagi inquired.

"Koga." He responded.

"Steel fang, how appropriate." Usagi stated, Koga shrugged but started leading her through the den.

"You'll have to stay here for a couple of weeks, at least until the season is over." Koga mentioned. Usagi sighed, but nodded her ascent to the statement.

Long silver hair played in twin ponytails as they walked. A lavender crescent shimmering as the sunlight struck it. Red scarring around the dainty neck had some with question, though the lips pulled in a cruel smirk stopped their wondering. "Mou, walking is so over rated and peasant like." A smooth voice escape the inu yokai yasha. Her eyes fell on a human village, and she stopped momentarily. "Hmm, perhaps I need a quick snack?" She wondered to herself. Though obviously she was not hungry, or at least not hungry for human as she turned away. "I think I'll fly now." She mused and her form shifted into a large white dog. With a graceful leap she rose into the air. "Here I come." She bantered and her form was swallowed by the clouds.

Else where brown eyes were waking to the sun. "Eh, what a strange dream." They muttered while stretching. "Definitely need to stop listening Jii-chan's stories." They added and looked at the alarm clock on the small table. "I'm going to be late!" and with that there was whirl of activity.

That's all for right now. The two characters not named are probably well-known by now. Take care, and please review. Oh yeah, I know Toran is actually the blue-haired female, and Kouran is the guy, but Kouran sounds more feminine, so there. WCB.


End file.
